somebody told me (that you still loved me)
by cerberus angel
Summary: Falling in love was the last thing on Hitoka's mind. Being the single mother of an eight-year-old took over all her free time when she wasn't working. Not that she minded because her heart belonged solely to her daughter... or so she thought. Falling in love had never crossed Toru's mind. That was until he was forced to take time off from playing and returned to Miyagi.
AN: After reading a few single father Haikyuu! fics, I was tempted to give it a go. But instead of it being a single father I decided to go with a single mother. And also because I have a headcanon that if Yachi ever did become a single mother, her mother and Karasuno will have her back no matter what.

* * *

 _ **"I'm told that our lives aren't worth much**_ _ **"**_

* * *

There were many things Hitoka admired about her mother.

Her boldness and endurance.

Her strength.

Her ability to see more than what was on the surface.

She wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps.

Carve her own path in whatever field she choose like her mother had.

She wanted to be able to hold onto her accomplishments with both hands and not let anyone take them from her.

But it seemed that the only thing she followed her mother was in becoming a single mom.

* * *

Hitoka's hand shook as she looked at the pregnancy test stick in disbelief. "It can't be." She whispered at she continued to look at the positive sign.

A knock on the bathroom door had her jumping back in fear. Her elbow slammed against the wall and her hand opened dropping the test stick.

"Hitoka," Her mother's voice sounded through the closed door. "You've been there a long time. Is everything okay?"

"E-E-Everything is fine, okassan!" Hitoka quickly scooped up the stick and threw it in the trash bin to join the other two test sticks that had given her the same results. "I'll be out soon." In a state of panic she shoved the boxes and instruction into the trash bin as well and quickly washed her hands. Her bottom lip trembled as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Madoka knew something was going on with her daughter. Ever since she came back from Tokyo after graduating she seemed more subdued. Her smiles no longer lit up her entire face, and her eyes had grown dimmer. It worried her. She had half a mind to call Shouyo and Tobio to come talk to her daughter and figure out what happened since her daughter wasn't willing to open up to her. Perhaps she could call Kiyoko if the duo failed to get Hitoka to open up.

The door to the bathroom opened and all thought of making any phone calls slipped her mind when she saw her daughter on the verge tears. Without warning she pulled her daughter into her arms and felt her heart clench painfully when Hitoka began to sob.

* * *

Hitoka took a sip of the tea her mother made.

"I want you to tell me everything."

She set the cup gently back on the table as she looked her mother sitting across the table from her.

Madoka hadn't seen her daughter cry that hard in years. Worry plagued her.

Hitoka didn't know how to begin. "Gomen, okaasan."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm pregnant." The words slipped out before she could stop them. She pressed her hands against her mouth and looked at her mother wide eyed.

Silenced followed her statement. Madoka was trying to wrap her mind around what her daughter had said. "You're pregnant…"

Hitoka nodded.

She remembered how Hitoka had cried. "Were you forced into hav—"

"No!" She quickly shook her head and reached her mother's hand. "I wasn't."

Madoka released the breath she hadn't known she was holding. It was consensual.

"I know this wasn't what we had planned." She said quickly. "I know you expected more from me—"

"Sweetheart," Madoka cut her off firmly, but gently. "You surpassed my expectations long ago." She clasped her daughter's hand. "Whatever decision you make, I will support you wholeheartedly." Her heart skipped a beat when her daughter sat up straight and met her gaze.

"I want to keep the baby."

She knew it. "And the father?"

"He won't ever be in the picture."

She wanted to question Hitoka some more about the father, but knew that at the moment it wasn't important. "Being a single parent is one of the most difficult tasks a person can take on."

"But it's not impossible." She only had to take a look at her mother to see the truth in her words.

"It's not impossible." A small smile curved on her lips. The world could be a cruel place, Madoka knew that well. And yet she could see the determination burn brightly in her daughter's gaze, determination that proved to be stronger than her shy nature. _"Townsperson B can fight too!"_ This time it was her eyes that glistened with unshed tears. _"I'm going to be the volleyball club manager!"_ She would be there for her daughter and future grandchild.

* * *

 **Eight Years Later**

"Okaasan!" A little girl with dark brown hair and caramel eyes stood by the front door and bounced on the balls of her feet. "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" Hitoka grabbed her purse as she dashed through the living room. "Did you eat the breakfast I made you?" She asked as she tried to remember if she had everything she needed.

"Hai!" The little girl watched her mother amused. "I put the dishes in the sink."

"Good." She smiled at her daughter affectionately.

"Can we go now?"

"Lead the way, Aya."

Ayame walked out the front door after her mother opened it and waited for her to lock up before she grabbed her hand. "Why can't Hajime-ojisan take me to school today?"

"He had something very important to do." Hitoka glanced at her daughter amused when she saw the little girl pouting.

"I'm not important to him?"

"Of course you are sweetie." She leaned down a bit as she brought up the hand that was holding her daughter's and pressed a kiss against it. "There was just something he had to do this morning." She glanced at the watch Tsukishima had given her as a gift the year before. "We have five minutes to get to the school before we're late."

Ayame looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Sugawara-sensei, won't be happy if I'm late."

"Then we better hurry."

Both daughter's and mother's eyes burned with determination as they ran toward the school.

* * *

"Iwa-chan!"

A part of him had been looking forward to meeting with Tooru after not seeing him in person for close to three years, but then he was reminded once again why he usually resorted to violence when it came to him. The brown haired bastard had thrown himself on his back and was rubbing his cheek on the back of his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much!" He wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"Careful Shittywaka." Hajime growled as he tried to shove his best friend off with one hand.

"Why are you being so mean Iwa-chan!?" He cried out when Hajime placed his hand on his cheek and began to use force to push him back. "Didn't you miss me!?" He tried in vain to reach for him again.

"No."

Tooru stopped struggling against him and placed a hand over his heart. "How can you be so cruel to me after all these years apart?"

"Says the one that sucks at keeping ties with people."

"Rude." Tooru crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Communication goes both ways."

Hajime shook his head with fond exasperation. He felt a small tug on his pants and looked down at the toddler that had stayed silent the entire time beside him.

Tooru gasped when he caught sight of the toddler with black spiked-up hair and a fair complexion. "This must be Hiroki-chan!" His exclamation caused the little one to look at him with wide gray eyes. When he crouches down to be in the same eye level the toddler hides behind Hajime's legs. "Don't be shy little one, I'm your coolest ojisan."

"He's the worst, Hiro." Hajime pats his son on the head.

"You're not helping Iwa-chan." Tooru glared at him. "And that spot is reserved for Mad Dog-chan."

"Actually Kyotani is his favorite ojisan."

"What!?"

* * *

 ** _"They pass in an instant, like wilting flowers_** ** _"_**

 ** _\- Quelqu'un m'a dit (Carla Bruni)_**

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you guys liked it. Please don't hesitate to drop a review telling me what you think. I love hearing from all of you! =D


End file.
